1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wearable terminal that detects a posture and switches display images according to the posture thus detected and a method for display control of such a wearable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has conventionally been disclosed an art directed to a portable terminal device that detects, with an acceleration sensor, a rotating operation that causes a housing of the device to rotate and changes display images in a case where the rotating operation thus detected has been detected.
However, the conventional art requires further improvement.